Psychanalyse crânienne
by Butterflyellow
Summary: Histoires courtes retranscrivant les monologues de Sherlock avec son ami le crâne. Quand les réflexions virulentes deviennent tergiversations sentimentales... Chap13: Dernier chapitre, dernier aveu.
1. 1 Quête

**Premiers petits écrits sur la série Sherlock dont je suis affolement dingue, et sans traitements jusque là!**

**L'univers de Sherlock appartient au génie sans borne de Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, je me suis juste permis la fantaisie de nommer le crâne William (pitié ne vous plaignez pas, au départ c'était Henri, puis Sigmund ^^) J'ai attentivement regardé la série, je me demande en fait s'il a réellement un nom, dans ce cas je mérite flagellation et je le changerais immédiatement!**

**Comme le dit le titre si explosif d'originalité, je vais regrouper ici des petites histoires courtes relatant des monologues entre Sherlock et son ami crâne, du début de la S1 jusqu'à la fin de la S2! C'est sans prétention que je me mets à la place d'un narrateur bien atypique, mais j'avais besoin de m'amuser :) **

**J'espère que cela vous divertira tout autant! Bonne lecture donc ! =)**

* * *

><p>1. Quête<p>

Bonjour William, je suis ravi de t'avoir retrouvé. J'avoue que cela ne fut pas bien difficile, les cachettes de Miss Hudson se limitent en ce moment à des pots de fleurs. Sans grande originalité, quoiqu'elle essaye probablement de me faire passer un message en t'enterrant sous des pétunias.

Mais même si elle n'a pas encore le cœur de te jeter dans la Tamise, elle en est maintenant à sa 3ème tentative de kidnapping.

Qui a-t-il de mal à discuter avec un crâne, hein William ? Pourquoi les gens perdent-ils du temps à être exaspéré par mes méthodes thérapeutiques plutôt que de palier à leurs propres défaillances neuronales ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être désagréable avec Miss Hudson. Elle fait le meilleur thé que j'ai jamais bu, ne s'immisce pas dans ma vie privée et pimente mon quotidien morne de réflexions futiles.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas mesuré ses propos, ce qui a titillé mon exaspération. Certes, mon salon ressemble à un campement de réfugiés en pleine guerre mondiale. Certes il n'y a rien d'autre dans mon frigo que des bocaux de formol où baignent des phalanges. Certes j'ai plus de conversation avec toi, mon crâne, qu'avec toutes les personnes qui constitue mon entourage. Certes, j'ai deux mois et demi de retard sur le loyer parce que j'ai du débourser 1 600 Livres afin de rembourser les consultations d'un agent du service que j'ai poussé à la dépression. Certes, Miss Hudson reste ma propriétaire donc garde un droit de veto sur les expériences qui concernent l'appartement. Mais oser émettre la possibilité d'une colocation afin d'assainir mon mode de vie, je prends personnellement cela comme une offense. Je n'ai toujours pas attrapé le choléra ni le tétanos à ce que je sache!

Tu as du le constater William, Miss Hudson a changé ces derniers jours. En plus de son irritation exceptionnelle quant à mon hygiène, elle a pris du poids et des rondeurs, sa voix est éraillée quand elle crie, elle devient insomniaque, ne se maquille plus et je l'ai surprise à changer de robe plusieurs fois par jours. Aucun doute, me voila victime de la ménopause de ma logeuse.

Si les symptômes de cette dégénérescence s'en tenaient à prévoir ces sautes d'humeur, je pourrais y survivre. Mais cette soudaine obsession de me mettre en concubinage comme si j'étais vieille fille dépasse les bornes de sa patience trop longtemps contenue.

Elle a même menacé de te vendre à un antiquaire si je n'y mettais pas du mien. Je n'ai donc pas le choix : pour sauver mes monologues aux vertus psychanalytiques, je vais devoir chercher un colocataire.

Par respect pour elle, je ferais mine d'exhausser son dernier souhait avant qu'elle ne trépasse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par réaliser que c'est une quête totalement vaine, car je doute qu'un seul individu sur cette terre (je parle d'être vivant ne te fâche pas) soit capable de me supporter.

* * *

><p>(Ah oui c'est encore plus court posté que sur mon document word!) Rassurez vous, il y aura des chapitres plus long quand cela sera nécessaire ! A suivre, Colocataire.<p> 


	2. 2 Colocataire

**Un grand merci à Gwen Holmes Watson, Caidy-Chan, Florence Baker et ahotep 84, auteurs des reviews que j'ai reçu, pleine d'encouragements et d'opinions personnels, cela me fait énormément plaisir :) ET merci aussi à celles qui ont mise cette fic en alerte, je suis émue qu'on veuille déja la suivre avec attention alors que je n'ai pondu que 10 lignes O.o **

**Donc pour vous remercier concrètement et sans plus tarder, je publie la suite de ces monologues! En espérant qu'elle vous tente autant.**

* * *

><p>2. Colocataire<p>

Finalement William, la chance et mon irréfutable charisme font que je n'ai pas eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts. Je ne t'avais probablement jamais parlé de Mike Stamford, son impact dans ma vie se révélant minime et mon attrait pour sa personne étant tout aussi négligeable. Néanmoins le fait que je le mentionne n'est pas dû à une phase salutaire de socialisation. Aujourd'hui il est venu me voir alors que j'analysais les résidus retrouvés sous les ongles du jardiner sado masochiste achevé par la maitresse de maison à coup de martinet.

Il était accompagné. Il ne vient jamais accompagné.

Deux solutions : malgré notre relation que je peux qualifier de distante et respectueusement professionnelle, il a souhaité m'annoncer qu'il quittait sa femme pour se pacser avec ce jeune homme. Mais en vue immédiate de l'infime trace de rouge à lèvres persistant au coin de sa bouche et après une œillade sur son éternel veston repassé avec délicatesse et féminité, j'ai cessé de m'imaginer là des scénarios de divorce morbides.

J'ai donc envisagé la seconde et plus évidente des solutions : il vient là me présenter un potentiel colocataire.

Tu vois William, il est dans mes habitudes de déceler l'histoire de la vie d'un individu en un seul coup d'œil. Et tout dans cet homme me convainquais qu'il était le candidat parfait pour accomplir cette insurmontable épreuve…

Peut être par sa droiture, son assurance et son stoïcisme apparent. Nul doute que je me retrouvais face à un homme fier et loyal, ayant affronté maux et démons pour son honneur ou sa patrie.

Ou alors c'est ce regard intrigué, avide, et impatient qui m'a touché. Comme s'il combattait désormais l'ennui mortel que lui procurait chaque seconde de son quotidien. Un vide qu'il ne pourrait vaincre qu'avec une routine trépidante d'action et des projets inhabituellement insensés.

Son nom est John. Et sans la moindre hésitation, je rejette toutes mes réticences sur la cohabitation.

Je ne saurais dire ce qui m'a valu cette surprenante certitude. Je voyais peut être en lui un admirateur qui ravivera mon égo, un instrument d'analyse précieux sur une scène de crime, ou un sujet vivant pour de nouvelles expérimentations.

Quoiqu'il en soit, avec un médecin de l'armée retiré, hanté par une blessure psychosomatique, en quête de l'ardeur perdue des champs de batailles, et qui plus est très charmant, même Miss Hudson en sera ravie.

Je n'ai même pas à m'inquiéter de l'avis du principal intéressé de cette auto-délibération. S'il a fait la guerre, je pense que vivre avec un névrosé qui parle à un squelette ne pourra pas être plus traumatisant.

* * *

><p>A suivre, Patch!<p> 


	3. 3 Patch

**Encore un infini merci aux reviews de Gwen Holmes Watson, Caidy Chan, ahotep84 et la patate qui s'exprime :p**

**Je m'excuse de nouveau si les chapitres sont bien court, mais je tâcherai de pas trop traîner dans la publication vu que j'ai déjà pas mal avancé dans la rédaction. Mon but de faire des drabbles est assez exceptionnel (vu que chez les autres les micros chapitres me frustrent aussi au possible^^), donc je mise plus sur leur pertinence et leur nombre que sur leur longueur. **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette petite expérience, mais aussi et surtout bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>3. Patch<p>

Les éléments du puzzle se mettent en place William. Les indices, les pistes, les alibis et les mobiles… Ces alternatives fusent dans mon cerveau à pleine vitesse comme sur une autoroute, la logique de ce vacarme assourdissant est là, dans ce flot d'informations que je ne cesse de passer en revue encore et encore …

A l'ardeur de ma recherche s'ajoute la pénibilité d'un mal de crâne. J'ai besoin de calme dans mon crâne, de penser plus vite, plus intensément. J'ai besoin de ma dose. Mais je me suis hélas promis de ne pas impliquer mon nouveau colocataire dans mes problèmes de drogue et d'addiction. Je le confrontais déjà à un sérial killer, il faut savoir assumer ses priorités.

Mais comme j'en ai besoin William, ma tête commence à bouillir : elle n'est pas assez résistante pour la vitesse analytique que j'inflige à mes neurones. Il me faut plus d'espace là dedans, que cet esprit surexcité que j'abrite vole un peu, se détache de ma vision restreinte du monde pour mieux visualiser l'immensité des possibles. Ha ! Tu as tellement de chance d'être un amas osseux désinvesti de tous ces nerfs qui compressent douloureusement un cerveau !

Tant pis, un patch fera l'affaire. Quand je pense que tu ne peux pas ressentir les effets bénéfiques de la nicotine, je ne t'envie plus William. Ignores-tu donc tout du monde cotonneux et libéré dans lequel je nage à loisir ? Un lieu où mon esprit survole toutes les rationalités humaines afin de s'intéresser à des hypothèses inédites, d'imaginer des stratagèmes extraordinaires… C'est comme si Miss Hudson m'injectait du thé directement dans les veines. Je me sens déjà plus détendu.

Revoyons donc les éléments à disposition. Crime, excitation, Lestrade, exaspération, John, compréhension. D'abord, appeler John.

Tu sais, je pense que le greffer à cette enquête est une bonne idée. Pas seulement pour l'intégrer progressivement à mon univers personnel. Mais plutôt dans l'idée d'aiguayer la morosité de son travail, et de m'apporter un quelconque soutien parmi les demeurés de la brigade. J'ai toujours pensé que le raisonnement simpliste -mais avisé- d'un esprit inférieur m'aiderai à comprendre certaines choses, d'une logique évidente qui échappe parfois à mes raisonnements trop développés. Une réflexion idiote engendre parfois un puissant mécanisme d'intelligence... Miss Hudson a encore eu raison de mon entêtement, la collocation n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

J'envoie un message à John. Quand il se décidera à me rejoindre j'essayerai d'établir une liaison avec cet énigmatique assassin. J'ai besoin que mon doute principal soit confirmé, c'est à dire la vérification qu'il ait eu un contact direct avec la victime. D'accord, John dira que cette tentative relève de la gausserie : envoyer un texto à un psychopathe est une stratégie provocante et peu subtile, mais néanmoins d'une efficacité sans faille.

John ne répond pas à mon message. Peut être que je n'ai pas été assez convaincant. Ou qu'il estime inutile de me prévenir de son arrivée imminente, dans les 10 secondes à venir… Lesquelles se sont déjà écoulés, me laissant manifestement toujours face à l'absence de John et d'une réponse.

J'ai besoin d'un deuxième patch. J'ai besoin de m'allonger et de planer. De chercher l'erreur, l'indice, l'anicroche de cet engrenage bien préparé de mon adversaire. A l'instar de leur protocole minutieux et cohérent, tous les serials killers commentent un impair. Il y a toujours un couac.

A ton avis William, où est-donc John ?

Je réitère mon message, mais toujours aucune réponse. A croire qu'il ne saisit pas la priorité de mon entreprise. Il ne serait néanmoins pas impossible qu'il soit affairé à discuter de son épique cohabitation avec un sociopathe, face à l'hostilité et aux avertissements du sergent Donovan. J'espère qu'il ne se laissera pas intimider. Etrangement, malgré le tempérament calme et réservé que j'ai observé chez lui, je l'imagine très bien la rabrouer d'un ton autoritaire. Tu crois qu'en temps que militaire il aurait l'autorisation de la faire fusiller ?

Troisième texto. Je m'impatiente. Troisième patch. Je décolle.

* * *

><p>Balancez vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteuze d'avoir des avis ! Un petit bien pour un grand bien héhé =) A suivre Ami.<p> 


	4. 4 Ami

**Je commence encore par un grand merci à dgreyman, Caidy Chan très fidèle et LovelyDark Pearl pour leur reviews enthousiastes! Merci car vos commentaires sont très encourageants et c'est fantastique pour une ficeuse de voir que l'histoire satisfait les grands fan de la série (qui est tellement fabuleuse que ça en devient un immense honneur!) **

**Bref je m'éparpille, ce chapitre là est un peu plus court,(sorry, j'ai pourtant blablaté comme j'ai pu!) mais le suivant sera un peu plus long ! (à ce niveau là, ça se joue à une ligne près!) Je l'ai trouvé un peu lourd et dur à rédiger mais très important au final dans l'évolution de Sherlock! Bonne lecture donc !**

* * *

><p>4. Ami<p>

J'ai l'impression que ma vie change. Que j'entre dans un brillant mécanisme qui me propulse dans une machination où mon cerveau peut enfin jouir de l'ingéniosité des engrenages. Ma vie exaltante parsemée d'énigmes et d'injures me satisfaisait jusque là de ma condition de génie perdu au milieu d'infirmes mentaux. Mais à présent me voila face à une embûche inédite, qui a de quoi me sortir de mes monotones réussites. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de mieux que de déceler, parmi mes innombrables et acharnés ennemis, un qui se détache comme étant potentiellement l'incarnation du génie maléfique ? Moriarty. Voila qui est excitant, un fanatique dérangé.

Suis-je influencé par mon égo démesuré ou mon esprit de compétition ? Mais je me sens flatté d'être ainsi le centre de son attention, tandis qu'il stimule habillement la mienne. Je jubile à l'idée d'une imminente confrontation avec cet admirateur secret.

Un grand jeu est en train de commencer, et je suis sur que John est au moins tout aussi partant que moi. Rassure-toi William, je ne l'ai pas enrôlé de force à coups de persuasions mentale vaudou ou expériences intracrânienne (mon dernier essai sur le chat de Miss Clarke s'étant montré peu convaincant.)Mais j'ai su stimuler son ardeur de combattant ainsi que son expertise médicinale. Voire même une certaine assiduité autobiographique, car il a déjà commencé son rôle de scribe en répertoriant nos aventures sur son blog. Bon il s'agit plus là de romancer que de référer, même si certains détails manquent de subtilité et la narration laisse à désirer...

L'idée qu'il s'investisse autant dans cette première enquête m'enchante quant à la fiabilité de mes précédentes déductions : il remporte bel et bien le rôle de colocataire parfait. Mais au delà de la prétention, j'avoue qu'être accompagné par quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert et patient que lui m'engourdit chaque jour dans une nouvelle sensation de confort. Je pense avoir découvert en lui un assistant fidèle, un homme digne de confiance. Un ami. Cette chose vivante qui vous épaule et vous témoigne une sorte d'affection. Et qui vous entraîne dans cette réciprocité sentimentale.

J'ai de la chance Will, Miss Hudson est tellement persuadé de l'équilibre que John peut m'apporter qu'elle ne songe même plus à te cacher. J'imagine même qu'un jour, je ne serais plus obligé d'attendre qu'il sorte travailler pour converser avec toi. A ce moment, soit il me prescrira un internement à perpétuité, soit il devra lui-même admettre l'osmose de nos deux caractères opposés.

* * *

><p>Vala les cocos:) A suivre, Thé<p> 


	5. 5 Thé

**Merci beaucoup à LovelyDarkPearl et Caidy chan pour leurs reviews enthousiastes et pleines d'encouragements =) La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'à priori mes 4 derniers chapitres (sur 14, y'a le temps...) seront beaucoup plus long héhé donc voila de quoi vous remercier de votre fidélité ... En attendant je continue de m'orienter vers des introspections Sherlockennes futiles,sentimentales, et brèves.**

**Merchi encore et bonne lecture donc :)**

* * *

><p>5. Thé<p>

William, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étonnant aujourd'hui. Prodigieusement étonnant. J'en ai perdu l'orientation de mes sens et douté de la rotation du monde.

Quelque chose de plus incroyable que Lestrade formulant une phrase intelligente, de plus fascinant que la rétraction des globes oculaires dans du vinaigre, de plus exaltant qu'une inhalation de cocaïne, de plus inconcevable que la démission Mycroft pour se retirer dans une ferme.

J'étais assis là, dans mon canapé, à l'exacte position où mes membres ont formé un moulage parfait de mon corps. Mes paupières étaient closes, m'enfermant dans ce palais mental sans couleur, où tous mes autres sens restaient en parfait éveil. En proie à mon sombre inconscient où les tréfonds de ma mémoire refaisaient surface, une fragrance étrangère envahi mes intimes réflexions.

C'était une odeur délicate, subtile, qui chatouillait mes narines et réchauffait mon palais. La saveur douce amère du fumet qui envahissait de plus en plus le salon m'orienta vers l'origine finement fruitée, adoucie d'une pointe de lait, d'une infusion qu'on laissait reposer.

Si c'était le thé de Miss Hudson, dont les phases de préparation n'ont plus de secret pour mon odorat, je n'en aurais pas été perturbé. Là William, j'étais troublé. Tant par la richesse olfactive que déchainait en moi cette nouveauté que par la proximité de la vapeur dégagée.

Nul doute qu'il s'agissait là d'un thé hors du commun délicieusement préparé par un individu hors du commun. Un être d'exception, et ce juste dans ma cuisine. J'ai émis un faible reniflement et ma bouche forma un soupir qui ne vint pas. L'arôme le plus exquis qu'il m'ait été donné de sentir envahissait mon appartement, et je restais muet de stupeur au lieu de me ruer sur le coupable de cette sensuelle agression !

Comme pour répondre à cette alerte, j'entendis des pas lents venir en ma direction, et John, mon ami John, apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, fixant mes yeux écarquillés avec un air intrigué. Dans sa main, une théière fumante que j'identifiais comme la source de ma perturbation.

J'étais trop secoué pour m'alarmer de cette mise en scène intrigante et il répondit à ma pensée en demandant d'une façon innocente inappropriée:

« J'ai fait du thé, tu en veux ? »

Will, si tu as été autant touché que moi par l'idée de ce que ce fumet procurait à mon instinct, je te laisse imaginer l'explosion d'émotions qui me submergea lorsque j'y trempais mes lèvres.

Nul besoin d'une seconde de plus à tergiverser en explications rationnelles face à ce que je venais de vivre : John fait le meilleur thé de toutes les royautés d'Angleterre réunies.

Je sens que je suis déjà dépendant.

* * *

><p>A suivre.. Délaissement.<p> 


	6. 6 Solitude

**Ouah toutes ces reviews ! Merci beaucoup à Lovely Dark Pearl, Caidy Chan, Claire, Anthales et Ambroisine ! Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout ces messages, j'ai été assez débordée cette semaine, aussi je vous remercie grandement vos encouragements me font plaisir :)**

**J'ai aussi réalisé avec surprise et effroi que j'avais fait pas mal de coquilles dans mes monologues! En revisionnant les premiers épisodes, j'ai cru comprendre que Sherlock aménage en même temps que John, dans ce cas je sais pas si le premier chapitre est très correct. Aussi quand Sherlock plane aux patchs, le crâne a été enlevé par Miss H, il ne peux donc pas lui parler... **

**J'ai donc décidé que ma fic serait complètement fictive et ferait fi des détails de la magnifique série de Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss (disclamer au passage). Donc si jamais vous en repérérez d'autre je rierais en rétorquant que je réinvente la série ^^ **

**Sur ce, chapitre 6 qui au départ était troooop court, j'ai donc mixé deux chapitres en un (mais on s'en fout tous) donc bonne lecture !**

6. Solitude

Me voila seul. Seul avec toi mon ami. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée en compagnie de moi-même et de mes introspections. Mais qu'y puis-je si John me délaisse pour un rendez vous galant…

J'ai pourtant fait mine d'être extrêmement investi dans la traduction de symboles déroutants, tout en sachant qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : que je tombe de fatigue pour aller retrouver son rencard. Tant que j'étais opérationnel, son corps était réquisitionné. Mais voila, il a encore joué de sa sale manie à partir pendant que je le crois encore ici. Et alors que j'insistais lourdement pour qu'il me passe son téléphone, je fus bien obligé de constater que j'exposais mes hypothèses pertinentes à une note scotchée à la porte, m'informant de l'absence de John pour le diner (et de l'éventualité que j'aille acheter des substances comestibles afin de rendre sa définition première à notre frigo.) Tout cela pendant que je restais statufié devant les instantanés pris sur les scènes de crime, censés capturer tous les indices possibles. Moi au moins je n'étais pas persuadé de trouver la clé de notre enquête dans les yeux d'une demoiselle.

Tu sais William, j'ai en moi tellement d'amour propre et de suffisance que je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour être intrigué par quelqu'un, autre qu'un cadavre mystérieusement dépecé. Pourtant, j'envie John. Un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs, à croire que je souhaite du plus profond de mon inconscient devenir stupide. Pas que John soit stupide, mais je me surprends à être jaloux du manque de profondeur de sa réflexion, de sa capacité à s'arrêter à la première réponse qui lui vient à l'esprit, et surtout, de s'en contenter.

Il faudrait aussi que je sois capable de barricader les voies rapides qu'empruntent mes neurones à grande vitesse, d'obstruer le débit de données qui se déverse dans mes méninges. Je pourrais ainsi voir le monde comme un autiste, me complaire dans son inutilité et cesser de m'exaspérer dès qu'un abruti émet une théorie absurde.

Mais la grâce divine a voulu que je survole ces déductions infantiles et préfère utiliser mon cerveau à résoudre les équations que sèment les psychopathes plutôt que de cogiter sur la réponse la plus adapté au dernier texto reçu par ma dulcinée.

Malgré les critiques acerbes que je déballe sur sa personne, John ne m'exaspère pas. Je n'exècre pas sa présence ni ne m'insurge à chacune de ses paroles. Peut être que cette simplicité incarnée m'apaise au final. Mais dans ce cas seulement chez lui car le jour où Donovan inspirera chez moi sérénité et compassion je me fais opérer de toute urgence afin de remplacer mon cœur par une grenade.

Sans perdre du temps en argumentation, je préfère ne pas avoir de sentiments. Tant pis si mon appartement est mit sur écoute par le réseau du MI6, j'espère qu'en entendant ces mots, Mycroft pleurera sur mon sort au nom de notre pauvre mère.

Je m'ennuie déjà. Quand John n'est pas là, je m'ennuie de ses remontrances, de ses questions futiles, et de ses exclamations de surprise quand j'exhibe ma «science de la déduction». Maintenant au lieu de fulminer joyeusement ensemble sur une enquête sordide, en sirotant du thé et grignotant des scones, je parle tout seul, m'enfouissant dans ce canapé qui sera mon cercueil.

Quelle idée ont donc les gens communs de se retrouver en tête à tête, en racontant leur vie insignifiante de manière à ce qu'elle paraisse plaisante ? Rien de plus barbant qu'une enquête laissé en suspens par moult galanterie et de futiles galipettes ! Il n'y a vraiment que les individus moyens aux capacités limitées qui s'encombrent de telles modalités.

Moi aussi William je n'ai pas raison d'en être écarté ! Je ne suis pourtant pas étranger aux principes conventionnels de la drague contemporaine. Proposer des sorties animée, des activités originales et des conversations intelligente est totalement de mon ressort. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ce que je fais avec John tous les jours ?

MMmh… Peut-on dire que je le séduis ?

* * *

><p>Chap 7 en élaboration (en "étoffage" si je puis dire car il ne fait que 10 lignes, c'est affligeant!) A bientou !<p> 


	7. 7 Monstre

**Un grand merci pour les reviews de Caidy Chan, Love FMA, Ambroisine et Lovely Dark Pearl! Et au passage LDP je me permet de t'exprimer ma gratitude pour ta recette de préparation du thé exceptionnelle héhé! Si tu regarde des fan vid, j'en ai fait une il y a quelques semaines sur Sherlock, you can watch it sur Youtube après tu rajoute /watch?v=BScZNKG3kgc&list=UU8IR3m1FrgszVC8q0i42YPw&index=1&feature=plcp (**mh fanfiction bloque le lien ******elle s'appelle Sherlock'sDrumming Song de Kyokosoma et y'en a 50 qui s'appelle comme ça également ^^)**

**Passage "je me fais de la pub" terminé, je vous envoie la suite de ces one shots! Un autre un peu plus centré sur mon psychopathe préféré, et je me ratrapperai sur l'autre quant à la relation Sherlock/John :) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, même si ma messagerie est capricieuse et m'empêche de répondre à toutes les reviews, elles me font super plaisirs et m'encouragent vraiment ! **

**Mais je n'oublie pas le principal: bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>7. Monstre<p>

J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être devancé, et je n'aime pas ça. Une fois de plus, mes enquêtes pourtant si différentes en mise en scène et en mobiles semblent me rapprocher inévitablement de mon ennemi attitré. Son nom est partout, telle une réponse, mais comme une énigme. Moriarty. Est-ce qu'il me nargue, est-ce qu'il me teste, est-ce qu'il m'amadoue?

En se frayant un chemin sur ma route, il prétend jouer au même jeu que moi. Pourtant, ces méthodes n'ont rien de la distraction à laquelle je me prête. Chez lui, c'est de la perversion morbide.

J'admets que mon esprit est bouillonnant, instable, suspicieux, mais jamais dangereux. Si Lestrade m'affirme encore que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un avec mes assertions venimeuses, il faudra que je lui compare clairement les effets de la dépression que j'engendre face aux morceaux de chair éparpillés dans la Tamise résultant du passage de mon congénère.

Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu William, c'est devenu une traque. Car j'ai affaire à un monstre maintenant. Violent, imprévisible, redoutable, et sanguinaire. Une de ces créatures qui peuple les cauchemars infantiles. Et devant lui je me sens parfois déstabilisé. Comme un enfant.

Au fond je sais que ce qui me trouble, ce n'est pas la peur, ou l'impuissance d'être attaqué. C'est la crainte d'être trop attiré. Etant liés par notre capacité unique à pousser le raisonnement au-delà des compétences humaines, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de lui est en moi. Il sait tout de moi, devine mes moindres entreprises, nargue ma déduction et rivalise avec son ingéniosité machiavélique. Il essaye de m'ouvrir les yeux sur nos similitudes. Et il me ressemble tellement que c'en est angoissant.

Si nous partageons la même vivacité d'esprit, peut être associons nous aussi un côté sadique. En m'étalant l'éventail des possibles offert à notre intellect, je ne peux empêcher ma curiosité de réagir et de souhaiter qu'il repousse ses limites afin de tester les miennes.

Je ne le nie pas Will, cet homme a une mauvaise influence sur mon contrôle. Je mets de la distance avec les enjeux. Des œillères quant aux désastres qu'il cause pour ne pas le considérer comme un criminel ordinaire. Et je mets John en colère. Il pense que je suis insensible, guidé par des pulsions égoïste, excité face à la provocation qu'il me lance. Il ne comprend pas que je me bats contre une partie de moi que je ne veux pas devenir : un être aveuglé par ses mérites qui n'aspire qu'à pourrir cette société qu'il considère comme inférieure et désuète.

Mais toi, tu sais que le regard des autres ne m'intéresse pas. Sinon j'irai consulter un psy au lieu de converser avec toi. Déceler la noirceur de ce monde ne m'intéresse pas. Prouver ma supériorité ne m'intéresse pas. Bien que j'ai poussé parfois mes raisonnements à l'extrême pour entendre une énième exclamation de John, chose dont je ne me lasserais jamais.

Voila pourquoi je survis dans ce monde que je juge mais ne condamne pas. Parce que j'ai John.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'indulgence ou de la candeur, mais son altruisme et sa patience envers les gens me fascine. Il essaye d'être un bon précepteur, même sa bonne volonté pour m'arrêter dès que je m'insurge contre un stagiaire me touche. Il possède un esprit de justice qu'il insuffle à mes recherches. Je suis sans cesse influencé par sa vision naïve du monde. John m'apporte cet équilibre dont manque Moriarty.

Tant qu'il sera à mes côtés, je pourrais encaisser les vulgaires appellations de Donovan : je ne suis pas un monstre. Mais j'ai trouvé le mien. Aussi je fais de sa déchéance une affaire personnelle. Et tu sais quoi, William ? Je sens que cet objectif est réciproque.

* * *

><p>Tut tut comme c'est gai! A suivre bientôt avec Violon.<p> 


	8. 8 Violon

**Hello everybody, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Merci à Caidy Chan, LoveFMA, Lovely Dark Pearl, Ambroisine et Darling pour toutes les reviews que tu as rattrapé (tu es folle mais ça m'a fait super plaisir ^^) Une fois de plus ma messagerie ff est en grande galère électronique, j'ai donc du mal à vous répondre à tous, mais je vous transmets mes humbles remerciements pour vos messages chaleureux et encourageants!**

**Voila la suite de ces ones-shots, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

8. Violon

En cette matinée morose d'automne, alors que la pluie battante et l'absence d'enquêtes m'enfermaient dans une infinie dépression, je me demandais furtivement si quelque chose en ce bas monde était capable de plus me détendre que nos intimes conversations. Enfin, mes profonds monologues si tu veux émettre la possibilité qu'un dialogue nécessite une réponse de la part de l'interlocuteur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la première solution pour convenir au terme « quiétude » qui me vint à l'esprit fut un rail d'héroïne, ou son injection alternative, que je bannis immédiatement de mes pensées. Cette solution étant prohibée, autant ne pas l'inclure dans la liste de mes exutoires.

Je songeais par la suite à mon défouloir favori, insulter de mon air le plus hautain l'escadrille de bras cassés de l'inspecteur Lestrade, les rabrouant à chaque contestations en leur démontrant rapidement que leurs capacités mentales déplorables ne valoriserait pas l'évolution de l'espèce humaine.

Je repensais ensuite à l'intense satisfaction qui faisait palpiter mes membres et neutralisait toute affliction : la résolution d'une enquête portée grâce au développement infini de mon intellect ne cessait de me transporter dans cet état jubilatoire, un parfait mélange de satisfaction et de plénitude. Etat qui me conduisait immanquablement au défouloir précédant, redoublant d'intensité le plaisir qui me possédait.

Hélas depuis l'entrée en scène de l'énigme Moriarty, tous mes objectifs sont montés en grade, au niveau de sa cruauté. Le jour est venu où la résolution du moindre subterfuge ne me satisfait plus s'il ne me guide pas un peu plus vers ma nouvelle obsession.

Je listais ensuite mes découvertes scientifiques au laboratoire, mes expéditions nocturnes dans les dépotoirs, le thé de John dont je m'abreuve jusqu'à la déraison ou encore l'apologie d'une expérience s'achevant dans une symphonique explosion.

Je me souvins d'une autre sensation d'apaisement, bien que plus tournée vers l'entêtement fratricide que la paix intérieur. Depuis que John habite au 221B, Mycroft s'invite de plus en plus dans mon salon, comme s'il s'agissait là de sa maison secondaire, Peut être songe-t-il que la présence d'un médecin lui sera favorable au cas où l'excentricité de ses demandes me ferait sortir de mes gongs. J'aimerai affirmer qu'il y a de quoi, vu que chacune de ses visites s'essuie d'un refus cinglant et indiscutable. Pourtant, presque deux fois par semaine, il réitère.

J'en viens à me demander s'il est particulièrement doué pour se fourrer dans le pétrin où s'il prétexte là un sujet pour raviver notre inexistant amour fraternel. Toujours est-il qu'à chacune de nos entrevues, je détourne la conversation en saisissant mon violon et en lui faisant cracher des sons exigus et dissonants afin qu'il profère ces insultes que je contiens.

Jusque là William, j'ai toujours cru que jouer du violon dos à mon frère était mon ultime refuge de sérénité. Mais ce matin même, en entonnant l'hymne national de notre bienaimé pays armé de mon archet et de mon patriotisme hypocrite, j'entendis le pas lourd de John s'avancer vers moi. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son fauteuil, il s'y affala mollement. Sans perdre le fil de ma mélodie, je me suis retourné vers lui. Imperturbable, caché derrière le Times, et les jambes croisées, rien ne laissait paraître un quelconque intérêt pour ma présence. Pourtant, sa cheville frémissait imperceptiblement, son pied battant les pulsations du rythme que j'imposais.

Et je me sentis extrêmement bien, me complaisant dans ce ménage insolite que nous formions.

Rien ne me détend plus que John m'écoutant inconsciemment jouer du violon.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, à suivre avec ... Rencontre (je viens de trouver le titre ça sonne bien!)<p> 


	9. 9 Duel

**Merci encore aux reviews de Caidy chan, Shikaeshi Yuukito, Capitain J et Maryline :) Je ne cesse de me répéter mais ma boire mail bloque les messages et les rar, je dois attirer des ondes magnétiques particulièrement vicieuses :s**

**Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres , j'espère pouvoir tout balancer avant de partir en vacances XD **

**Bonnes vacances à tous le monde (enfin ceux de la zone A quoi:p) et bonne lecture aussi !**

* * *

><p>9. Duel<p>

J'ai rencontré Moriarty aujourd'hui.

J'ai rencontré son regard aliéné, sa voix mielleuse, sa démarche nonchalante. Il est le reflet de la démence qu'il incarnait si bien dans mes doutes. Et là mes doutes ressurgissent. Crainte, adversaire, combat, mort. Si peu d'honneur et tant de folie en un homme ne pouvaient laisser présager des issues plus optimistes.

Mais cette proximité avec le protagoniste de mes cauchemars ne se limitait pas à son souffle tout contre mon visage stoïque. Il lisait en moi comme si nos pensées avaient été partagées.

Il a transpercé ma raison de ses yeux grondant, il a posé sur moi ses mains salies par le sang. Il m'a susurré des présages néfastes comme on murmure des promesses d'amour. J'ai aussitôt compris que s'il était mon obsession, j'étais la sienne en retour.

Voila pourquoi nous savions l'un l'autre que cette arme que je pointais fermement contre lui n'était qu'un leurre. Je le niais mais de sa déstabilisante perspicacité, il m'a avoué cette vérité que je scellais au fond de mon être. J'avais besoin de lui. Besoin qu'il soit en vie. L'adrénaline que m'insufflait son existence était nécessaire à ma survie. Si je l'abattais, ma quête mourrait avec lui.

En cet instant j'aurais pu tout lui céder. Pâlir sous sa supériorité stratégique, plier sous le magnétisme de sa perversité, et tomber dans son jeu d'éternels combattants de la déduction.

Mais Moriarty a commis une erreur. Une erreur grâce à laquelle je restais maître de ma contenance et je maintiens ma haine au dessus de mon orgueil. Une mégarde qui m'empêchait d'appuyer sur la gâchette pour une toute autre raison qu'une complicité malsaine de nos esprits habiles.

Il a menacé John.

Mon ami, mon roc, mon soutien dans ce chaos d'incertitudes où moi le justicier je pourrais me transformer assassin. Mon regain de normalité qui me rattache à ce monde, qui m'attache à lui…

Il l'a enlevé, il l'a touché, il l'a atteint.

Je ne doutais pas que suite à des années de conflit en terre hostile, John s'était retrouvé à de nombreuses reprises en proie à une mort certaine. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai pu voir de mes yeux la force avec laquelle il y faisait face. Le courage dont il a fait preuve en pensant à ma vie plutôt qu'à la sienne. La fierté dans son regard quand il a su que pour détruire Moriarty, il pourrait mourir avec moi.

Je n'ai pas eu envie de le sauver par culpabilité de l'avoir impliqué dans ce combat. J'ai eu envie de le sauver parce que sa mort aurait également tué quelque chose en moi. Mes convictions, mon atmosphère, ma dépendance. John devait vivre, pour rester à mes côtés.

Je ne cherche pas d'excuses à sa fuite, Moriarty me laissera un grand nombre d'occasions de le contrer. S'il n'était temps pour personne de mourir aujourd'hui, ma survie et celle de mon colocataire est moyennement garantie. C'est un sursis incertain dont je ne voudrais pas l'alarmer.

J'ai déjà de la chance qu'il ait vaincu de front cette agression et n'ai pas brutalement déménagé pour retrouver une vie banale et sans danger. Mais je te jure, Will, sur tes ancêtres même si tu es une antiquité contrefaite, que plus jamais je ne laisserais Moriarty l'approcher.

Peut importe s'il me le cache, peut importe s'il le surmonte, je ne veux pas que John sois terrifié. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille.

Ne sois pas jaloux William, j'ai seulement du mal à imaginer ma vie sans lui à présent.

* * *

><p>Tadam ! A suivre très vite avec Confiance<p> 


	10. 10 Confiance

**Merci beaucoup à ShikaeshiYuukito, Love FMA, Ambroisine et Capitain J pour leurs review :) **

**Ce chapitre là j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre mais fallait bien le pondre, pour introduire le suivant haha! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le sujet sensible qui tourne autour de Miss Alder. Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>10. Confiance<p>

Qu'est-ce que l'amour William ? Comment définir ces choses comme le désir, les sentiments, ou l'attirance quand on les vit pour la première fois ?

Toutes ces questions jusqu'alors sans importance m'ont assailli lorsque j'ai rencontré la plus extravagante des entremetteuses de la capitale . Armée uniquement de son corps de Vénus, ayant pour seule attaque une parade aguichante, elle a retourné mes convictions en secouant mon cerveau comme un shaker.

Le sexe ne m'intéressant pas plus que les satellites d'Uranus, je compris immédiatement pourquoi Mycroft songeait que j'étais l'eunuque de la situation. Malgré cela Will, j'étais terriblement fasciné par l'effet déstabilisant qu'elle avait sur moi.

Elle savait qu'en jouant les cartes de l'impudeur et de la provocation elle gagnait face à mes défenses toutes inappropriés à un tel contexte. Mais sa subtilité ne se limitait pas à de l'exhibition gratuite. Par son audace et son intelligence, elle a séduit mon esprit totalement hermétique à la sensualité humaine.

Elle me provoque sur un terrain que je ne maîtrise absolument pas, jouissant de ma décontenance tandis que je la laisse radicalement me dominer. Il y a deux jours de cela, je ne l'aurais jamais toléré de mon vivant. Mais avec cette femme c'est totalement différent. Cela n'a rien de l'étourdissante euphorie dont ces abrutis transits ne cessent de me décrire l'extase. Cela ne m'entiche pas de ce sourire niais qui n'appartient qu'à John lorsqu'il va retrouver son rendez vous de la soirée. Cela ne m'apporte nulle sensation de bien être total, ni cohésion entre mon cœur affolé et mon cerveau survolté.

A l'encontre de mes jeux mortels avec Moriarty qui fouille mon âme pour y sonder la moindre faiblesse afin de l'associer à ma perte, Irène les décèle avec une aisance déconcertante, et me les renvoie à la figure pour que j'assume mes lacunes. J'en ai tremblé, j'en ai douté, je suis tombé malade à en perdre toute volonté. Son regard envenimé avait déversé dans mes veines un poison plus corrosif que l'adrénaline et nocif que la passion. Insufflant en moi un réconfort que je n'atteignais pas dans l'exercice de mes fonctions…

Si je l'intriguais, elle me fascinait. Cette gravitation nous grisait dans un jeu où je ne cherche pas à m'imposer. J'ai bientôt découvert qu'elle non plus ne chercher pas à me dominer. Juste à laisser ses sentiments de femme s'exprimer naturellement en ma présence. Je pense William que si nous avions été des individus ordinaires, nous nous serions vu comme des êtres humains avec des sentiments communs.

Mais nous étions exercés à l'art de la manipulation et de la méfiance. L'excitation de notre liaison venait peut être du fait que nous savions qu'elle était dangereusement éphémère. L'adversité a prit le pas sur cette relation, dont l'hypocrisie avait disparu depuis longtemps. J'ai perdu une bataille, mais j'ai gagné la guerre. J'ai gracié sa vie, mais je l'ai laissé fuir. Nous savions tout deux que si le danger était la flamme de notre complicité, nous aurions l'occasion de la raviver à l'avenir.

En attendant, un être si méchamment séduisant pourra ravager d'autres corps que le mien, qui ne saura probablement jamais succomber aux charmes de l'amour.

Du moins pas envers elle.

Oui William, en conclusion, cette probabilité là était inconcevable. Malgré ce que pourrait en dire Mycroft, mon coeur n'a jamais été complètement séduit par cette magicienne, car avant que je m'en rende compte, il avait déjà été conquit. Dans ces déboires sentimentaux que je te déblatère, j'ai compris une chose : l'amour, aussi fusionnant soit-il, ne subsiste pas sans confiance.

Et je ne n'ai offert la mienne qu'à une seule personne.

* * *

><p>Voilaaa! Prochain chapitre ... Provocation. La suite à mon retour de vacances :)<p> 


	11. 11 Provocation

**Grahou ce qu'il y a de bien avec les vacances en Espagne, c'est que vous pouvez ramener des débardeurs pas cher Mafalda qui disent "Nadie es un bueno Sherlock Holmes de si mismo" (je ne tente aucune traduction car en français c'est incompréhensible de dire que personne n'est un bon Sherlock de sa propre personne, mais je suis fière de mon acquisition! ) **

**Et ce qu'il y a de plus horrible après une semaine d'absence, c'est le trop plein de fics que je veux lire tout de suite! Enfin ça attendra, en priorité, la publication de ce chapitre =) Plus que 2 avant la fin, diantre c'est passé vite. **

**Merci beaucoup à Kaori Jade, Marinou, Love FMA, Caidy Chan (dont je vais lire le chapitre 2 de Junkie dans 10 minutes :p) et Capitain J ! Grace à vous et votre soutien j'ai atteins les 50 reviews! (pour moi c'est extraordinaire, donc merci beaucoup !)**

**Je vous souhaite encore de bonne vacances et une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>11. Provocation<p>

J'ai encore énervé John. En affublant sa compagne d'un autre nom. Jane, Elisabeth, Trudy, qu'importe, leur existence est une donnée tellement révoltante que je la chasse immédiatement de mon esprit afin d'y stocker des choses bien plus intéressante. Comme le fait que John misait beaucoup d'espoir dans cette sortie, à en juger sa nouvelle coupe de cheveu, sa chemise repassée, ses dents récurées et son parfum préféré.

Ce soir, j'ai pris peur, car en plus de me focaliser sur la tenue vestimentaire de mon compagnon, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être figé par l'analyse parfaite que je fis de sa moitié. Bijoux assortis jusque dans la bague qu'elle avait placé à son majeur pour ne pas émettre de doute, pas de chaussures à talons afin de pouvoir marcher le plus longtemps possible, et enfin le rouge à lèvres ayant légèrement dépassé ce qui montrait que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas pomponné.

Si j'avais été la mère de John, j'en aurais profité pour ressortir tous les albums photos regroupant les clichés les plus humiliants de son adolescence afin de la faire fuir. Hélas je n'ai pas cette capacité. Mais c'est en hommage à sa douce maman que j'écorchais le nom de son "Edwige" en "Edward".

J'avoue que l'attaque fut sévère, tout autant que les remontrances que John me servira à son retour. Je pourrais toujours avouer que je n'ai jamais eu la mémoire des noms facile.

William, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tes orbites s'assombrissent et que tu me fixe d'un air bien sauvage pour un mort ?

Oui d'accord! Il est vrai que j'ai toujours retenu leurs noms. A toutes! Même les simples collègues. Même Francy, la caissière de la superette dont le regard c'est un peu trop attardé sur sa main lorsqu'il s'est penché pour ramasser son pack de lait.

Oui, il est vrai que je fais exprès de les irriter en début de soirée afin de faire passer John pour un dragueur irrespectueux de la gente féminine, avant qu'elles ne réalisent le pouvoir dévastateur de son affection.

Oui, il est vrai que la perspective que John me délaisse pour les yeux fardés d'une femelle me blesse.

Et oui, William, si tu veux me l'entendre dire, je jouerai autant de fois que nécessaire à l'indélicat colocataire pour le retenir.

Il est bien rare que je reste dans un état d'incompréhension aussi rageant. Peut être que mon égo surdimensionné m'aveugle, que ma mégalomanie joue les œillères. Mais si je suis là pour combler tout ses désirs de mystères et de péripéties, il me parait furieusement inconcevable que John préfère se fondre dans les mœurs conventionnels de cette société morose. M'utiliser comme un passe temps récréatif avant d'être happé par des citoyennes écervelées qui se complaisent dans leur normalité. Et qui se languissent de John en pensant qu'il en est l'incarnation.

Mais c'est faux. John n'est pas un stupide bipède soumis fourbe bien encadré. John n'a rien de banal, si ce n'est son code vestimentaire outrageusement ringard.

John est à part. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais rencontré d'homme plus droit, plus sérieux, plus attentionné, plus ouvert d'esprit, plus compatissant, plus à même de me supporter. Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais lui dire à quel point je le trouve exceptionnel. Il a déjà du mal à encaisser les commérages des gens sur notre ménage particulier, je pense que j'ai mieux à faire que d'aggraver son malaise.

Alors en refoulant ce sentiment, je dois laisser toutes les dindes de la planète le courtiser une à une, sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse me jeter sur lui et lui démontrer par d'implacables raisonnements qu'il vaut mieux. Que JE vaux mieux.

C'est MON John après tout ! MON médecin, MON spécialiste !

Bordel William, dois-je feindre une commotion cérébrale pour qu'il daigne s'occuper un peu de moi ? Si je coinçais ma tête dans le four, si je m'estropiais les doigts avec une agrafeuse, si je m'étouffais avec un boulon, se précipiterait-il à ma rescousse?

Si je lui envoyais un simple message, comme je le fais maintenant… Si je lui demandais d'accourir, viendrait-il ?

Parfois Will, j'admets que je suis ignoble. Parce que je sais qu'il viendra. Il vient toujours.

Et je joue avec sa loyauté parce que moi, je n'ai que lui.

* * *

><p>Et vala, je me suis beaucoup amusée pour ce chapitre, parce que dès que les sentiments se concrétisent, ça en devient plus palpitant ! A suivre très très vite avec un chapitre dont j'ai pas trouvé de nom pour le moment ... ! Merci d'avoir lu :)<p> 


	12. 12 Egoïste

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les superbes reviews que j'ai reçues! Hélas ma messagerie ff se bloque sans cesse, et si je ne viens pas tout les jours y remédier je peine à répondre à vos messages ou a les recevoir grrrr! Mais merci beaucoup à Antysbal (voila je te poste un nouveau chapitre pour ta lecture ce soir!) , Caidy Chan, Shinigami's Bride, Eiffel FL, Miss Gossip Addict, Thoru Excel, et Capitain J ! (ouah tout ce monde, merci beaucoup :D) Je prends toujours plaisir à lire vos encouragements, sincèrement ^^ **

**Voici la fin qui approche, j'espère que vous serez convaincus ! Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p>12. Égoïste<p>

Moriarty est venu ce matin. Si mon hospitalité était totalement feinte, j'espère que le dégoût qu'il m'inspire lui a été perceptible. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de lui prouver ma qualité d'hôte : nous savions tout deux que c'était sa dernière visite.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre son intrusion intempestive jusque dans mon domicile, à quelques heures à peine après son acquittement: il voulait jouer une dernière partie. Abattre mes cartes. Me mettre en maths.

Plus qu'un duel dialectique, Moriarty parlait de ma chute comme un fait inéluctable. Car évidemment, si ce galant fanatique se permet d'empiéter sur mon territoire, sur mon esprit, mon intimité, et ma stratégie, c'est pour prouver qu'il me devance. Qu'il n'y avait plus aucune limite à ma déchéance.

Il a été capable de percer mes défenses, de pénétrer dans mon cœur, pour y marquer au fer chaud sa victoire. Il outrepassera tout les moyens à sa disposition pour me voir crier, imploser, et crever à ses pieds. Il serait capable de tout brûler autour de moi pour que j'en subisse le brasier. La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est me voir tomber, et piétiner mon cadavre.

La fin est proche pour moi. Mais ca William, je n'en doute pas.

Je peux reconnaître à mon prédateur son intelligence remarquable, son sadisme hors norme et son obstination tout aussi virulente que la mienne. Et c'est pour ça que je sais qu'il gagnera cette manche. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes armes : cette fois la tactique ploiera sous la démence.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur Will. Peur de voir ce qu'il pourrait ravager pour me détruire. Peur de me dire que cet attachement envers les autres que je pensais être une force est au final ce qui causera ma perte. Peur de me dire que ce soir, quand John pestera contre moi parce que j'ai encore fini tout le lait, que j'inventerai une diversion pour le calmer, c'est la dernière fois que je le verrai.

En effet William, il n'y a qu'a toi que je peux le dire. Ceci est notre ultime entretien, demain je serais parti.

Comme je voudrais lui parler. Tout lui dire. Me confier. Mais imagine-moi, lancer au détour d'une anodine conversation sur les MST notoires d'Anderson: "John, j'ai oublié de te dire que je compte mourir très prochainement, il est donc urgent pour toi de trouver un colocataire de remplacement afin de régler le loyer." Non, mon désir de le préserver prime au final sur cet élan de confessions intimes et douteuses…

Même si j'ai partagé avec lui jusque le moindre de mes sentiments, aussi transis ou acerbes soient-ils, cette crainte je vais la lui cacher. Malgré toutes les énigmes abracadabrantesques que nous avons élucidé communément, c'est à moi seul de résoudre ce problème final qui m'est imposé. Moriarty a déjà touché à John, je ne veux pas qu'il recommence. Même si pour cela je dois capituler.

Ironiquement William, tu seras probablement le seul à savoir que mon assassinat est en réalité un noble sacrifice. Quelle sarcasme, car au final je mourrais seul, détesté et sur ma pierre tombale on lira « Bien mieux sous terre que dessus». Mmh, je ne mets pas en doute la prolifération d'expressions macabres et venimeuses qui sortiront de l'imagination des gens.

Mais moi je m'en fiche. Qu'ils gravent donc des ignominies, qu'ils crachent sur ma sépulture, qu'ils mettent même des fleurs en plastiques ! Parce que je préférerais être rongé par les vers que par le désespoir de le perdre. Sûr que s'il venait à mourir, je creuserais moi-même ma tombe. Rien que de le savoir en danger je saigne, mon âme hurle, mon corps est envahi par cette douleur déchirante que je masque sous mon habituelle impassibilité. Toutes ces émotions qui m'étaient inconnues m'inondent dès qu'il s'agit de John.

Qu'est ce qu'il représente pour moi ? Tout. Qu'est ce j'aime chez lui ? Tout. Qu'est ce que je sacrifierai pour lui ? Tout

On peut dire William que la totalité de mon corps et de mon esprit lui appartiennent désormais. Mais c'est encore à moi que revient la décision de choisir qui sauver.

J'imagine qu'il se mettra en colère. Il m'en voudra énormément. Peut être même qu'il sera triste. Mais puisque c'est un homme fort, il reprendra vite le cours de sa vie normale, sortant progressivement sa haine et son chagrin de sa tête, avant d'oublier jusqu'à notre complicité et nos enquêtes.

Le voilà qui rentre, je vais te laisser. Tu sais Will, je me demande tout de même s'il me pardonnera. Mais à défaut de son indulgence, j'aurais au moins sa résignation: il sait que j'ai toujours été un égoïste.

* * *

><p>A suivre, avec un dernier chapitre qui sonne mieux que "épilogue" ou "adieux" ou "mouchoirs" ... Psychanalyses ! (muahaha tout est dans le titre) See you soon :)<p> 


	13. 13 Psychanalyses

**Un énorme merci encore à toutes vos reviews et votre engouement pour le chapitre précédent ! Merci à Eiffel FL, Lilou Skellington, Love FMA, Lily in Neverland, Capitain J et Tohru! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé beaucoup de reviews dès le début de cette fic ! Voila toutes les ficeuses le savent, les reviews font vivre les auteurs donc en lire autant, ça fait très plaisir =) **

**Je vous livre maintenant ce dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il mettra un beau point d'honneur à ces introspections peu communes, et qu'il vous fera d'autant plus plaisir que vous avez su le faire avec vos gentils commentaires!**

**Je rappelle peut être que rien ne m'appartient, les persos sont à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, la BBC, la Royauté d'Angleterre et fuck! **

**Ne nous apitoyons pas et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>13. Psychanalyses<p>

Bien. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru un jour être capable de parler à un crâne, mais je sens que j'en ai atrocement besoin.

Comment procède-t-on ? Commençons les salutations. Bonjour, peut importe ton nom, je m'appelle John Watson. Et je me prépare pour aller à l'enterrement de Sherlock Holmes.

Toutes ces choses, ces mots qui sortent de ma bouche et que je m'apprête à formuler, je ne les dirais jamais à ma psychologue. Ni à personne. Seulement à toi. Probablement parce que je sens que nous avons un sinistre point commun: maintenant que Sherl est mort, nous n'avons plus la moindre utilité.

J'étais sensé passer pour remballer mes affaires, juste... tout remporter, loin d'ici. Et quand mes yeux sont tombé sur toi, l'idée de ce qu'allaient devenir les accessoires insolites de mon colocataire m'a emplit d'amertume. J'ai songé stupidement que j'aimerai tout laisser à sa place, rester sur place. Peut être que ça le ferait revenir...

En tout cas, moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé remettre les pieds dans cet appartement après sa…, mais au final, je me remets beaucoup en doute dernièrement. Je savais que cette ultime visite allait être douloureuse. C'est encore trop tôt. Je m'imagine très bien le voir débarquer, excité comme un enfant, en s'exclamant « Ca pourrait être dangereux John ! » avant de m'entrainer à sa suite dans une aventure trépidante.

Merde, ce fantasme est trop net. Je n'aurais pas du revenir. Maintenant j'ai l'impression que je pourrais attendre toute ma vie, assis dans mon fauteuil, qu'il revienne au 221bis Baker Street.

Reviens, Sherlock, reviens-moi… avant que je ne vois ta tombe ensevelie sous les gravats et que ma lucidité ne reprenne le dessus de ma détresse, m'affirmant avec froideur que c'est trop tard maintenant, que je ne te reverrais pas.

C'est injuste. C'est incohérent. C'est douloureux. Je ne COMPRENDS PAS, Sherlock, EXPLIQUE MOI, comme tu le fait toujours, avec un raisonnement implacable, dis moi POURQUOI ?

Tellement de gens l'insultait partout où il passait, le traitant de psychopathe ou d'arriéré, et il s'en riait ! Jamais le moindre scandale de ne l'aurait poussé au suicide, jamais je ne l'aurais cru ! S'il ne m'avait pas obligé à rester là, à le regarder, j'aurais pu croire à une terrible machination. Mais je l'ai entendu. Son adieu sincère et sa solitude poignante. Et je l'ai vu. J'ai vu son corps tomber, cet amas de chair s'écraser. Et je l'ai senti. J'ai tenu son poignet dans ma main, si longtemps, si fort, en attendant une imperceptible palpitation. Mais c'était bien un mort baignant dans son sang qui était à mes pieds. Plus l'homme invincible que j'avais connu.

C'était juste le corps d'un menteur. Oui je te le dis à toi, qui me comprendras puisque vous avez dialogué si souvent. Un sinistre menteur qui m'a fait croire qu'il avait besoin de moi, qui m'a fait comprendre par des regards que j'étais important pour lui, ou des caprices que je lui étais indispensable … Pour au final m'exclure lors de sa propre condamnation. Quels types de sentiments guident ce genre d'actions ?

Au final j'avais peut être transcendé ces émotions, en les calquant sur les miennes. C'était évidemment moi qui était loyal, passionné et totalement dépendant. J'étais certes un ami, mais un ami proche, trop proche pour ne pas oser lui refuser le moindre désir. Je me suis peut être dit que si je les assouvissais tous, il finirait par me désirer à mon tour. Mais il est clair qu'un individu strictement ordinaire ne peut pas se prétendre lié avec un prodige hors du commun.

Pourtant, aussi brillant et sociopathe soit-il, je ne le voyais jamais comme un emmerdeur ou une énigme. Simplement le colocataire qui ne sait pas utiliser un grille-pain, qui fait perpétuellement la gueule à son frère, qui trépigne comme un gamin à la recherche des méchants, qui joue du violon jusqu'au petit matin, qui apprécie mon thé sans savoir en faire, qui rabroue son hypothétique patron en frimant, et qui fait suer sa logeuse avec son sale caractère.

Terriblement humain.

Maintenant je le regrette. J'aurais aimé apprendre qu'il est en réalité un être immortel, un génie qui vainc la mort, l'auteur d'un tour de passe-passe surnaturel. Mais rien de tout cela. Car c'est bien un humain que l'on va enterrer ce matin.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça au final. J'imagine qu'il ne t'a probablement jamais parlé d'un être aussi banal et inintéressant que moi alors que des milliers d'enquêtes extraordinaires ont été élucidées sous tes yeux. Mais l'idée qu'il ait pu te tenir entre ses mains, te parler avec son cœur il y à peine quelques jours, cela me bouleverse.

Tu as de la chance d'avoir eu accès à toutes les pensées de l'homme le plus important dans ma vie. Et maintenant tu sais tout de mon amour pour lui.

* * *

><p><em>Voila mes amis ! C'est fini!<em>

_Mais rassurez vous, je suis en pleine écriture d'une autre fic Sherlock (avec des vrais longs chapitres sisi). Mais hélas je dois d'abord finir celle que je poste sur le fandom TRC, puis passer mon super exam de la mort qui tue... ensuite si je survis à tout ça, je vous publierai cet autre essai :) _

_Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette histoire, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir ! A la revoyure !_

_Butty_


End file.
